The yarn pressing warp weaving structure will be a kind of warp weaving structure in which the liner yarn will be wound around the base part of the loop.
The liner yarn will not be knitted into a loop, will be wound around the base part of the loop, and the other parts will be wound on the ground structure, so as to obtain the three-dimensional effect of the fabric.
The pattern effect which is formed by utilizing the fall-place structure, such as the emboss effect, has been widely used in the fabric, home textiles and so on.
At present, the fall-place structure has been woven on the warp knitting machine with the yarn pressing plate mechanism; when the yarn pressing plate is on the top, the yarn pressing comb and the yarn pressing plate will swing together over the weaving needle, to perform the yarn laying movement before the needle; after the yarn pressing comb finished the yarn laying before the needle and swing back to the front of the machine, the yarn pressing plate will descend, so as to press down the pressed yarn which has been laid just now to the needle bar.
When the weaving needle subsequently descends to form the loop of the ground yarn, the pressed yarn will be removed from the needle head together with the old loop.
This kind of method for forming the fall-place structure has restricted the traverse movement direction of the yarn pressing comb and the ground comb, in general, the directions of the traverse movement before the needle of the yarn pressing comb and the ground comb are opposite; if the yarn pressing comb and the ground comb perform the yarn laying in the same direction in front of the needle, the pressed yarn and the ground yarn are laid in parallel on the weaving needle, when the yarn pressing plate is pressed down, the pressed yarn and the ground yarn will be pressed down together.
For this kind of conventional method for forming the fall-place structure, the low-strength yarn could not be adopted as the pressed yarn, the low strength will cause the yarn breakage when the yarn is under the pressure of the yarn pressing plate.
The utilization of the conventional formation method has become impossible to meet the development trend of flower pattern diversification today.
The fall-place structure which is formed by the utilization of the groove needle requires no use of the yarn pressing plate, making it possible for the development of the fall-place structure without the limitation of the machines, so as to increase the speed of product development and expand the scope of the development of varieties.